This invention relates to olefin production and olefin production process improvements.
Olefins, primarily alpha olefins, have many uses. In addition to uses as specific chemicals, alpha-olefins, especially mono-1-olefins, are used in polymerization processes either as monomers or comonomers to prepare polyolefins, or polymers. These alpha-olefins usually are used in a liquid or gas state. Unfortunately, very few efficient processes to selectively produce a specifically desired alpha-olefin are known.